El Libro Rojo de Letras Doradas
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: Porque los tres leones supieron al momento de abrir el libro que ese no podía ser un libro cualquiera, sobre todo si unas letras doradas tan brillantes como el oro mismo decían en la primera página Kama Sutra Gay Semi - AU / DracoxHarry & BlaisexRon & TheodorexNeville
1. Chapter 1

**El Libro Rojo de Letras Doradas**

Cuando encuentra una misteriosa nota en la sala común no puede dejar de pensar en su contenido: "sección prohibida, estante A3… _Libro Rojo de Letras Doradas"._ A pesar de las advertencias de cierto pelirrojo y cierto chico amante de la herbología, Harry logra convencerlos de salir esa misma noche a buscar el dicho libro. Pero qué sucederá cuando descubran que este puede ser más que un simple libro y que quizá alguien está detrás de todo…

Porque los tres leones supieron al momento de abrir el libro que _ese_ no podía ser un libro cualquiera, sobre todo si unas letras doradas tan brillantes como el oro mismo decían en la primera página _Kama Sutra Gay_

Semi - AU (Universo Alterno)

Parejas principales: DracoxHarry & BlaisexRon & TheodorexNeville

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Pensé que nunca volvería a escribir sobre este fantástico y fascinante mundo. Pero supongo que este universo mágico es imposible de olvidar._

 _Para quienes me han leído anteriormente, es un honor volver a traerles una nueva historia y como siempre mi único deseo es que lo disfruten; para quienes me leen por primera vez, les advierto que esta autora está bastante loca así que no se sorprendan si los introduzco a un mundo de locura (vengan al lado oscuro del yaoi -risa malévola-) Y ahora, para los conocidos y no tan conocidos, este es un fic subido de tono, de antemano aviso que aprenderán mucho sobre cierto libro -otra risa malévola- así que no me hago responsable por "muertes de inocencias" :P_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para diversión y shippeo ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentro fortuito del extraño libro**

Una cama, una manta, ocho horas de sueño y la promesa de estudiar pociones para así evitar otro castigo como el de hace unas horas eran las únicas palabras que se repetían como mantra en las mentes de tres chicos que ahora se dirigían con el cuerpo extremadamente dolorido y una gran migraña hacia su Sala Común

El primero era Ron Weasley, quien intentaba acallar su estómago y alivianar la jaqueca que tenía paseando una mano por su pelirrojo cabello. Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando le fue imposible lograr que su estómago calle y mucho menos que su cabeza dejara de retumbar. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron en la figura abatida a su lado, Neville Longbottom, compañero de clase y causante principal de su dolor en su cabeza y de sus constantes crujidos en su estómago. El chico de cabellos marrones se estremeció ante la mirada del pelirrojo

-lo siento- logró pronunciar Neville mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. No hacía falta la mirada de su amigo para poder entender que él fue la causa de que Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, les hubiera castigado limpiando toda el aula de Pociones luego de que él había, no sólo hecho estallar su caldero y por consiguiente arruinar su promedio en mencionada materia, sino que al parecer los restos de la explosión habían caído convenientemente en varias de las pociones de sus compañeros de clase logrando así que casi un efecto dominó que hizo del aula de pociones, una magistral campo de sustancias verdosas, marrones y colores que él preferiría olvidar -lo lamento- volvió a repetir cuando oyó el estómago del pelirrojo volver a crujir

-no fue sólo tu culpa, yo no debí haber mezclado por accidente el ajenjo antes de tiempo- murmuró Harry, mientras se quitaba un momento sus lentes y sobaba sus ojos verdes. Neville suspiró, al menos uno de sus amigos no estaba molesto con él -todos tuvimos algo de culpa-

-¿todos?- preguntó Ron esta vez mirando a Harry

-sí, TODOS, porque según recuerdo tú eras quien debías avisarnos los tiempos en los que se debía echar cada ingrediente en lugar de estar revisando aquella revista de Quidditch- habló el azabache mientras miraba directamente al pelirrojo. Este último soltó un gruñido para luego comenzar otra vez a caminar

-pero es que era la última edición, ¡se rumorea que el Equipo Nacional de Quidditch Búlgaro tendrá un nuevo miembro en su equipo muy pronto!- exclamó un muy emocionado pelirrojo mientras mostraba la portada de la revista a sus dos amigos para segundos después lanzar un bufido cuando escuchó por doceava vez a su estómago gruñir

-bueno, ahora tendrás que convencer a tu estómago de que por "la última edición" ni tú, ni ninguno de nosotros, tendremos cena hoy porque debemos comenzar con el ensayo que Snape nos dejó- Neville gimió bajo ante las palabras del oji-verde ¡prácticamente había olvidado por completo de que además de la limpieza de su desastre, Snape les había "pedido" de que presenten a más tardar al término de la semana un ensayo donde se detallaba minuciosamente el procedimiento que ellos debieron hacer con la poción y que además añadieran un frasco con la poción correctamente realizada! El de cabellos marrones oyó a sus dos amigos suspirar en resignación, al parecer ellos también habían recordado que aún les quedaba mucho por hacer

-pero estoy hambriento, además, si vamos rápido al comedor quizá y podamos alcanzar algo para llevar a la Sala y comer mientras hacemos el dichoso ensayo- protestó Ron cuando sintió a su estómago volver a gruñir

-está bien- suspiró en resignación Harry. Sabía que si se negaba, el estómago de su amigo no les dejaría ni pensar con todo el ruido que haría y eso sumado a las protestas del pelirrojo sería una exacta fórmula para una calificación negativa en su ensayo

* * *

Mientras Ron gruñía y se quejaba sobre el hecho que no habían encontrado ni siquiera un pedazo de pastel de calabaza en el Gran Comedor, sumado al hecho de que el ensayo que aún debían entregar a Snape y las aún bastantes tareas acumuladas en su escritorio hizo pensar al azabache dónde había ido a parar su suerte.

"Algunos nacen con estrella, mientras otros nacen estrellados"* Siempre había negado que esa frase se aplicaba a él, aun cuando escuchaba a las personas a sus espaladas susurrar lo "mala que había sido su vida desde un comienzo" o "cómo es que desde pequeño había tenido que soportar tantas cosas". Para ser sinceros, a pesar de la trágica muerte de sus padres a manos de un asesino una noche mientras él aún era sólo un bebé, él no había encontrado que su vida fuera la de alguien "estrellado". Sí, aún le dolía que sus padres no estuvieran a su lado pero había tenido la suerte de que sus padrinos le habían acogido después del terrible suceso con sus padres. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al recordar a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin, el primero un auror y el segundo su maestro de DCAO, ellos habían estado a su lado desde que él lo podía recordar y lo habían cuidado, y mimado, como si fuera su propio hijo. Sí, definitivamente ellos habían hecho bastante esas dos últimas cosas. Él aún podía recordar las misiones "Galletas de la Alacena" en las que él y su padrino se escabullían de Remus para poder obtener el tan ansiado tarro de galletas, aunque claro, la mayoría de aquellas misiones terminaban con un castaño atrapándoles con las manos en la masa, literalmente; o de lo contrario, cuando su misión era un "éxito", el dolor en sus estómagos por la "ligera" sobre ingesta de galletas les terminaba delatando y llevándoles a algunos regaños, sobre todo al auror. También recordaba vívidamente a Remus en aquellas noches en las que le era imposible dormir por las imágenes de un hombre con un traje negro quien mataba a sus padres; él despertaba sollozando para segundos después ver a Sirius entrar a su cuarto con la varita en alto mientras que Remus ingresaba después, suspirando y dedicándole una molesta mirada a Sirius y exclamando un "sólo es una pesadilla, Padfoot" para finalmente tomarlo en brazos y comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto que los dos mayores compartían no sin antes exclamar un "vamos Paddy, vamos" seguido por un beso en la mejilla del auror. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando otro de los recuerdos, en que sus padrinos habían estado presentes, vino a su mente: día de su onceavo cumpleaños y aquella carta singular

 _Querido Señor Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

Él recordaba cómo Sirius había leído dicha carta casi ocho veces en voz alta mientras hablaba a Remus un "¡Él será un Gryffindor, UN MERODEADOR, como James, tú y yo!" Lo que recuerda después es haber sido arrastrado, junto con Remus, por un frenético Sirius Black al Callejón Diagon en donde compraron todo lo que la lista pedía para finalmente detenerse frente a una tienda donde exhibían la última escoba, una "Nimbus 2000"; donde Sirius hablaba frenéticamente a Remus sobre el hecho de que compraría la escoba para "su cachorro" mientras que Remus intentaba calmar al auror. Fue ese día donde también se topó por primera vez con cierto chico de ojos grises…

 _\- Flash Back -_

-la Nimbus 2000- había susurrado una voz muy cerca de él. Él despegó su vista de la reluciente escoba nueva que se exponía tras el gran vidrio para fijarla en un niño de su misma edad quien también observaba la misma escoba con detenimiento y con una sonrisa en sus labios -los de primero llevaremos clases de vuelo pero es una lástima que no se nos permita jugar Quidditch en el primer año- había comentado despreocupadamente el chico mientras le miraba con unos ojos grises que por alguna razón le parecieron de lo más atrayente. Sus ojos verdes habían detallado que por alguna razón esos ojos grises le parecían algo conocidos, pero lo dejó pasar cuando se detuvo mirando el cabello rubio del chico y su piel casi porcelana. Por alguna razón la idea de aquellos caballeros medievales que luchaban contra grandes dragones y salvaban a la gente apareció en su mente y la relacionó con el chico que tenía frente a él. En el momento en que había abierto su boca para contestar al niño de ojos grises, una voz le hizo acallar

 _-Draco- aunque la voz se escuchaba lejana el oji-gris había girado rápidamente hacia dónde provenía aquella voz y luego había suspirado_

 _-es mejor si me voy- comentó el rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa -espero que entres a Slytherin, esa será mi casa. Nos vemos- había dicho mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la figura de un hombre de cabellos largos y del mismo tono rubio que el suyo._

 _Él se quedó pasmado mirando como el oji-gris desaparecía de su vista hasta que el leve gruñido de su padrino le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Al girar se dio cuenta que Sirius tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro mientras que Remus miraba con atención el punto exacto donde hasta hace unos momentos el niño había desaparecido junto a la otra figura parecida._

 _Iba a preguntar qué era exactamente lo que sucedía pero luego de que una lechuza blanca captara su atención dejó pasar aquel incidente_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

-Draco- susurró en apenas un murmullo mientras a su mente volvía los recuerdos de la segunda vez que vió a aquel niño

 _\- Flash Back -_

 _-hola- había saludado aquel niño que encontró unos días atrás en el Callejón Diagon cuando la profesora McGonagall les había reunido a todos antes de que les coloquen el sombrero seleccionador_

 _-hola- había respondido con una sonrisa mientras se perdía unos instantes en aquellos ojos grises para luego pasear sus ojos en aquellos cabellos rubios que, diferente a la primera vez que lo conoció, tenían demasiada gomina en su cabello_

 _-mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy- el rubio le mostró una sonrisa mientras se presentaba, aunque esta sonrisa se borró poco después de que Ron soltara una risita -¿y tú de qué te ríes?—había preguntado el de ojos grises_

 _-tu apellido es muy gracioso- comentó Ron, un pequeño de cabellos pelirrojos quien había conocido camino a Hogwarts, en el tren, y de quien se había vuelto amigo hace poco_

 _-¿tú crees que mi apellido es gracioso? Veamos, tú tienes ropa de segunda, pelirrojo, con pecas y tonto… tú debes ser un Weasley- Harry le vio al rubio sonreír de medio lado y aquella sonrisa, por primera vez desde su encuentro, logró disgustarlo. Cuando giró su mirada hasta donde estaba su amigo Ron vio a Hermione y a Neville, unos niños que hace poco había conocido también en el tren pero que inmediatamente congeniaron, al lado de Ron_

 _-eres un grosero- había dicho la niña de cabello castaño llamada Hermione, quien había reparado sus lentes; mientras Neville, un chico quien lo conoció mientras buscaba a su rana, miraba enojado al rubio_

 _-¿tú quién eres para dirigirme la palabra? … sangre sucia e inmunda- esa última frase logró enojarlo. Había conocido a bastantes niños antes que también eran hijos de magos, debido a la constante interacción con el mundo mágico que él tenía gracias a sus padrinos, y sabía más que bien que aquella frase no era usada por personas que a sus padrinos o a él les cayeran bien -debes aprender a escoger mejor tus amistades, al menos si vas a estar en esta escuela donde los impuros abundan- Harry miró con detenimiento la mano que le fue extendida para después alzar su mirada hacia la sonrisa ladina del rubio_

 _-lo siento, pero yo sé escoger bien a mis amistades- había declarado mientras giraba su mirada a la profesora McGonagall quien acababa de ingresar portando una lista en su mano_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

Luego de aquel incidente la relación con el rubio había pasado de mal en peor, sobre todo cuando Draco fue escogido para pertenecer a Slytherin mientras él fue a Gryffindor junto con Ron, Hermione y Neville. Fue a partir de ese momento en el que el oji-gris junto con otros dos chicos, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, habían comenzado a jugarles bromas o a buscar sin razones para que él y sus amigos fueran castigados.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso?

 _\- Flash Back -_

 _Eran el primer día en su cuarto año, por primera vez en la historia no había visto al Slytherin cruzarse en su camino a molestarle y aunque eso le agradaba en buena parte, una parte de él le decía que algo no andaba bien y eso lo confirmó aquel día._

 _Él estaba paseando por los alrededores del castillo cuando notó cierta cabellera rubia entre los árboles cercanos al lago. Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al chico mientras en su mente se seguía preguntando qué era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron frustrados cuando accidentalmente pisó una rama haciendo que Draco lo descubriera_

 _-¿qué quieres Potter?- le había preguntado el rubio mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora él se encontraba frente a unos ojos grises, que contrarios a lo habitual, reflejaban tristeza y casi parecían carentes de vida -vete de aquí- había hablado reacio el albino mientras fijaba sus orbes grises en el lago frente a él_

 _-si estás triste ¿no es mejor hablar con alguien?- y él había respondido diciendo la primera cosa que en ese instante cruzó por su cabeza. Segundos después se reprendió mentalmente por sus palabras cuando observó la mirada fría que le dirigía el Slytherin_

 _-¿acaso eres masoquista Potter?- preguntó con cansancio el rubio mientras le observaba detalladamente. Fue esa la primera vez que él se sintió tan nervioso bajo el escrutinio de una mirada._

 _-quizá lo sea, pero sabes, prefiero al chico molesto que no para de meterme en problemas que a la persona sin vida con la que ahora estoy hablando. Tal vez no sea tu amigo, y sin dudar alguna ambos sabemos que nuestra relación no pude llegar a considerarse ni siquiera como "compañeros", pero aun así quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo no te lo negaré- no supo por qué le dijo aquello, simplemente las palabras salieron por sí solas. Vio al más alto caminar hacia aquella agua cristalina que se encontraba a solo unos metros y en silencio él también lo siguió_

 _Esperé ahí varios minutos, y cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta él habló -no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, solo algunas fotos que mi padre conserva, lo que sí tengo muy grabado en mi memoria es aquella noche en la que mi padre le dijo a mi padrino que mi madre había sido asesinada por un sangre sucia- Draco habló luego de mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hizo no había ni rastro del tono altivo que siempre usaba -no me puedo quejar, mi padre me ha cuidado bien y mi padrino también, pero por alguna razón aún sigo odiando a "ese tipo de gente"-_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron levemente con asombro, nunca hubiese imaginado que el chico que constantemente me molestaba hubiese tenido tal pasado. En mi cabeza comenzaron a atarse muchos cabos y entonces comprendí la principal razón por la cual odiaba tanto a los que él llamaba "sangre sucia" -"Si nos aferramos al pasado, moriremos un poco cada día"- apenas terminé de hablar la mirada gris ya se encontraba sobre mi -Lamentablemente el pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar, la muerte de tu madre al igual que la de mis padres no es algo que podemos cambiar, aún con la magia. Si seguimos aferrándonos a esos dolorosos recuerdos jamás podremos recordarles con cariño, como ellos hubiesen querido. Pero podemos hacer algo por ellos y eso es el vivir felices y el dejarlos ir pero a la vez guardándolos en los buenos recuerdos. Tienes a tu padre aún contigo y tú mencionaste también a tu padrino, ellos son quienes están a tu lado ahora. No todos los muggles son malos, no puedes culpar a todos por el error de una persona además el odiarlos no los daña a ellos, sino a ti. Aprovecha a las personas que están a tu lado pues ellos tampoco son eternos y… bueno, ya lo había dicho pero si alguna vez quieres hablar o incluso sólo si quieres a alguien que te escuche no te lo voy a negar- con esa mirada gris aún sobre mi comencé a alejarme de él, no sin antes escuchar un "Gracias" que hizo que por un momento, sólo por un segundo, mis latidos fueran irregulares_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

Sí, ese había sido el punto exacto donde su relación había cambiado. Conforme el año transcurrió su relación de "enemigos" había comenzado a cambiar gradualmente hasta el punto en el que casi a finales de ese año, varios alumnos los podían ver en la biblioteca haciendo algún ensayo o simplemente caminando por el lago. Para cuando las vacaciones llegaron él recibía y enviaba regularmente cartas al rubio. Junto con las cartas del chico de cabellos rubios que continuamente le eran enviadas, vinieron él unos sentimientos de emoción, sentimientos que en un principio sólo atribuyó al hecho de la curiosidad que sientes cuando recibes la carta de un amigo y deseas saber sobre el contenido de la misiva pero que cada vez se fueron transformado en una diferente _emoción,_ una que rayaba con la impaciencia de saber más sobre las anécdotas y el cosquilleo que venía junto a la risa que le sacaba el oji-gris contándole algunas de sus historias graciosas acerca de su aprendizaje en pociones junto a su padrino y las innumerables travesuras que realizaba a este el cual "castigaba" al rubio, aunque luego ese castigo era levantado cuando el Slytherin le entregaba a su padrino un frasco que contenía la poción, ahora perfecta, de la que había fallado logrando así una ligera sonrisa de parte del pocionista que siempre trataba de ocultar pero que el rubio siempre notaba. Fue ahí, en esas cartas, que él descubrió que Severus Snape, quien dictaba clases en Hogwarts y el docente que era conocido como el "temido profesor de Pociones" y quien también en los primeros años del colegio le hizo la vida casi o más imposible que Draco, era el padrino del rubio y era también la persona que se había encargado de velar en "secreto" por Draco luego de la muerte de su madre para finalmente terminar siendo la persona quien más involucrada y preocupada había estado en la vida del Slytherin sin contar a Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco. Muchas otras cosas fueron descubiertas en aquellas cartas que hicieron que la relación entre ambos chicos se estrechara hasta el punto en el que cuando llegó el primer día de su cuarto año su relación dio otro paso

 _\- Flash Back -_

 _-me gustas- le había dicho Draco luego de llevarlo al mismo lago donde hace poco había dejado de ser enemigos para finalmente acercarlo lo suficiente y besarlo_

 _Él se había mostrado más que sorprendido en un principio, no pensó que pudiera llegar a algo más que una amistad con el rubio, al menos no lo imaginó luego del desastroso comienzo que tuvieron. Pero luego de un momento y de recordar los sentimientos que le había estado produciendo el pensar en Draco y ahora el cúmulo de sentimientos que le sobrevenían, comenzó a corresponder el beso._

 _Cuando el aire se acabó y se separaron, él solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio al mayor desviar la mirada intentando ocultar el tono ligeramente rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

Sí, si bien su comienzo no había sido el mejor, las cosas poco a poco pasaron a mejorar para ellos, a avanzar. Pasaron de ser, en poco tiempo, los enemigos jurados de dos de las casas más emblemáticas del colegio a simplemente dos chicos que comenzaban a llevarse bien, a dejar de jugar malas bromas al otro, a sentarse en algunas clases juntos, a saludarse con una mirada y alguna pequeña sonrisa en los pasillos o en el comedor; comenzaron a ser y comportarse de una manera, que él creía, debía ser la manera en la que ellos debieron haberse tratado luego de aquel encuentro en el Callejón Diagon hace sólo unos años, pero que lamentablemente no se dio de esa forma debido al incidente el día de la Selección a las Casas. Aunque también debía admitir que las cosas no siempre fueron a mejor, sobre todo cuando sus amigos, y toda la escuela en general, comenzó a darse cuenta que aquellos ataques frecuentes entre él y el Malfoy habían cesado y el alumnado rápidamente comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones… y también lo hacían sus amigos

 _\- Flash Back -_

 _-¿no estas demasiado a gusto con el hurón en estos días?- la voz de Ron hizo que Harry detuviera su vaso jugo de calabaza antes de que tocara sus labios_

 _-Ron, Draco y yo…-_

 _-¡Draco! ¿Desde cuándo "el hurón" es Draco?- interrumpió el pelirrojo mientras clavaba un trozo de tocineta en su tenedor. Harry dejó el vaso de jugo en la mesa y dirigió sus ojos verdes a su amigo. Una sensación incómoda le invadió cuando notó que todo el comedor había guardado silencio ante el último comentario de su amigo y que ahora ellos eran el centro de la atención. Apretó sus dientes pero inmediatamente relajó su mirada; odiaba ser el centro de la atención pero se obligó a relajarse ya que el contestar cegado por la ira que en ese momento estaba invadiéndolo no iba a lograr nada más que una escena y por consiguiente lograr atención_

 _-Ron, si realmente quieres hablar de ello lo haremos en otro momento, no ahora- sentenció él con una voz que no permitía réplicas, odiaba el comportarse así con su amigo pero él sabía que de no dar por terminada o al menos por detenida la conversación en ese momento hubiese logrado que todos se enteraran de algo que él prefería que se siguiera manteniendo en privado, SU vida PRIVADA_

 _-no te molestes en decírmelo luego- respondió Ron en el mismo tono que él había usado antes y sintió un nudo apretar en su interior -al parecer te sientes más a gusto con la clase del hurón que con personas de una "clase como la mía"- esta vez la voz fue un susurro, pero de todas formas el mensaje llegó a sus oídos -al parecer el Gran Potter, hijo de quienes asesinaron al Señor Tenebroso, se ha dado cuenta que unos simples chicos no deberían ser sus amigos- Él pasó la saliva con dificultad mientras escuchaba los pasos del otro chico, su mejor amigo, alejarse. Cuando los pasos hubieron cesado y los murmullos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, él se apresuró en salir de ahí y alcanzar a su amigo_

 _-¡yo jamás pedí que mis padres se sacrificaran por mí, hubiera preferido haber muerto que el que ellos lo hubieran hecho!- el grito en la vacía Sala Común, hasta donde él había corrido siguiendo al pelirrojo, hizo que el chico de ojos azules se detuviera. Él respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta -Tú, Neville y Hermione son mis amigos y eso nunca ha cambiado, ni siquiera por el hecho de que ahora yo y Draco nos llevemos bien. Draco no es mi amigo, él es… él…-_

 _-¿Él es qué?- desafió Ron mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta hallarse sólo a unos metro del peli-negro -de un día para otro los dos se vuelven inseparables y ahora tú me dices que no es tu amigo. No te engañes, se perfectamente lo que eso significa, "la pureza de sangre y la distinción", es más ya me estaba preguntando cuando es que ibas a comenzar con esas ideas- habló el pelirrojo mientras sonreía y cruzaba sus brazos_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que estás hablando?-_

 _-demonios, deja de ser tan hipócrita y ten el valor de aceptar eso al menos, Potter- escupió con ira Ron._

 _\- ¿Quieres que acepte las cosas?, bien. La razón por la que Draco y yo nos estamos llevando bien es porque hace un tiempo hablamos y nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no había razón para todas las absurdas peleas, que compartíamos bastantes cosas en común como el hecho de extrañar a alguien importante para ti pero que ya no está…-_

 _-oh, vamos ¿Esas son tus "razones"?-_

 _-sí, pero sobre todo hace un par de meses él y yo comenzamos a salir ¿es esa razón suficiente como para que ya no estemos tratando de matarnos todo el tiempo?- pronunció mientras observaba al pelirrojo tan quieto como una estatua para después observar cómo el chico comenzaba a irse sin decir una palabra más, dejándole con aquel malestar de saber que la persona a quien consideraba como a un hermano ya había dejado más que en claro su respuesta, una que significaba el término de su amistad_

Los días siguieron pasando con regularidad, las clases y los horarios hicieron bastante de su parte para que ninguno de los dos chicos cruzaran más palabras de las necesarias aunque ciertamente aquellos momentos en los que la Sala Común se vaciaba y en los que todos los alumnos dormían plácidamente, él comenzaba a extrañar las bromas y los juegos que normalmente se escuchaban y que la mayoría de veces les causaban problemas.

 _Así fue como transcurrieron varias semanas, hasta que un día, luego de casi dos meses y luego de un día en el que no había visto ni la más mínima señal del pelirrojo este último apareció en la Sala Común, donde él había estado sentado frente al fuego mientras que los demás dormían, con las ropas algo desarregladas y con la mirada bastante nerviosa. Al principio él decidió ignorarlo, después de todo eso era lo que ambos habían estado haciendo por las últimas semanas, pero luego de notar de que su nervioso amigo no quitaba la vista de encima de él, él decidió voltearse a enfrentarlo aunque misteriosamente se encontró con que el chico tenía la vista en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas pecosas_

 _-yo… tú… creo que me equivoqué- esas habían sido las primeras palabras luego de tantos días que el pelirrojo había pronunciado sin quitar la vista del suelo haciendo la situación más inverosímil de lo que ya era_

 _-¿uh?- bien, esa no había sido la más elocuente respuesta que él había podido dar, pero la verdad no se le ocurría nada más que decir dada la situación y bueno, él se dio cuenta de lo fuera de lugar de su respuesta cuando el chico de cabellos rojizos casi le fulmina con la mirada -yo… umm… lo siento, es sólo que… no entiendo- había dicho él mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas procesar todo lo que sucedía_

 _-me equivoqué, bien… lo siento. No debí haber actuado de esa manera, es sólo que estaba furioso con todo eso del hur… de Malfoy… y luego soltaste aquello de que estabas saliendo con él y yo no tenía ni la menor idea siquiera que tu tuvieras esos gustos, yo siempre pensé que te iban los calderos, sobre todo con eso de Ginny y…-_

 _-espera, yo… también lo siento, creo que no fue la mejor idea el soltar aquello de golpe, pero la verdad jamás pensé que aquello te molestara, sobre todo porque ni siquiera yo sabía que bueno, tu sabes, que me vayan lo de los tíos. Además no me van los tíos, bueno, no todos, solo él… y lo de Ginny yo… ella y yo nunca… sabes, creo que sólo llegamos a lo de besos, y ni siquiera besos, fue sólo un beso y yo…-_

 _-cállate- había interrumpido él parando de inmediato mis balbuceos, y cuando me preparaba para recibir aquella mirada hostil que por semanas el chico que estaba frente a mí me había dado, en su lugar me encontré con una mirada bastante avergonzada y con una mano extendida frente a mi rostro -lo siento- extendí mi mano y apreté la de mi amigo_

 _-entonces… ¿qué sucedió con tu ropa y porqué has estado todo el día desaparecido? Hermione ha estado preguntando por ti pero…- detuve mi pregunta cuando ví el rostro de mi amigo del mismo color que su cabello. Fruncí el ceño y estaba a punto de volver a preguntar hasta que noté ciertas marcas en el cuello del de ojos azules que se perdían en el primer botón de su camisa -¿qué…?-_

 _-no es nada- respondió intentando inútilmente de abrocharse todos los botones superiores de su camisa -por… por cierto, si el hurón pregunta… dile que cumplí el trato- habló atropelladamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los dormitorios dejándome la sensación de que realmente estaba perdiéndome de algo, algo bastante importante_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, "eso" importante lo descubrió semanas después cuando en medio de uno de los desiertos pasillos se topó con la imagen de su pelirrojo amigo y cierto moreno Slytherin metiéndole mano, literalmente.

 _\- Flash Back -_

 _-ahh… yo…- la verdad es que aquel día él había despertado bastante tarde, con el tiempo justo para tomar una ducha rápida, cepillar sus dientes y tomar algunos pergaminos que había encontrado regados en su mesa de noche y fue por esa misma razón que decidió tomar uno de los casi intransitados pasillos para poder llegar a tiempo, claro, que cuando construyó aquel plan en su mente no pensó que en el camino se iba a encontrar con Ron y Zabini echándose mano; bueno, no es como si ambos se hubieran estado echando mano, más bien era el moreno metiéndole mano al pelirrojo mientras esté simplemente se deshacía en las caricias del Slytherin a la par que intentaba, con inútiles esfuerzos diría él, contener ciertos gemidos que él hubiese preferido no escuchar_

 _-y bien Potter, quieres una invitación escrita de que te vayas o simplemente debo avisar a Draco que su pequeño león tiene cierto fetiche voyerista y que debe mantenerlo bien "observado"- habló Blaise a la par que presionaba la boca de su amigo con una mano mientras que la otra se encontraba perdida en algún lugar del pantalón de su amigo._

 _-yo… me voy- habló mientras prácticamente corría de aquel lugar oyendo apenas los molestos murmullos del moreno sobre elegir su recámara en vez de los pasillos._

 _Claro que varias horas después cuando por fin encontró a su pelirrojo amigo en la clase de Snape ambos acordaron, o al menos eso fue lo que él decidió, no hablar sobre aquel "incidente del pasillo". Obviamente no por eso el chico de ojos azules se libró de que los demás supieran de su relación con el Slytherin sobre todo cuando este no paraba de "interceptarle" en los pasillos, o en cualquier otro lugar._

 _\- End Flash Back -_

Bien, era cierto que mucho de su relación tanto con sus amigos como con aquel chico de ojos grises habían tenido grandes altibajos pero él no cambiaría en lo absoluto nada de lo acontecido

-¿de qué te ríes?- la voz molesta de Ron hizo que él saliera de sus pensamientos encontrándose con la fastidiada mirada azul que ahora comenzaba a hojear otro de los gruesos libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa -yo no encuentro nada gracioso el tener que hacer este estúpido ensayo con el estómago vacío-

-no es nada- habló él negando levemente con la cabeza, pero aún sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios -solo recordaba cierto día que vi algo bastante interesante en un pasillo del primer piso. Él no pudo evitar mirar de reojo como el pelirrojo perdía momentáneamente el color y cómo Neville comenzaba a decirle que habían ciertos pasadizos que él había escuchado estaban encantados y que las personas a veces se perdían en ellos. Él sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras el pensamiento de cierto rubio de ojos grises venía a su mente, y con él cierto recuerdo de hace unos días también

* * *

Draco se encontraba frustrado, frustrado de una manera que jamás pensó frustrarse: Sexualmente.

Un gruñido salió de los labios del rubio al notar su más que vistosa erección que se apretaba tortuosamente bajo la tela de sus interiores y de su pantalón. Demonios, con casi cuatro meses de relación con cierto chico de hermosos ojos verdes ya estaba pasándole factura, y no de una buena manera. Suspiró con resignación, amaba los besos y las caricias que ambos habían compartido en los últimos meses, amaba el sentir los labios suaves del chico y recorrer con sus manos la piel bronceada del oji-verde, realmente lo amaba, pero aquello ya había dejado de ser suficiente hacía ya bastante tiempo, el deseaba más. Él deseaba poder desnudar al moreno, pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo del menor, repasar con sus dedos y su boca aquellas partes que le llevarían a la perdición a ambos, deseaba descubrir las formas, las texturas, el aroma del cuerpo del otro, poderlo saborearlo, morderlo, acariciarlo, escucharlo gritar su nombre mientras le llevaba al mismo cielo. Mordió su labio mientras apretaba levemente su erección, lo peor de todo era que por culpa de ese mismo deseo ahora mismo no podía ni siquiera mirar al chico a unos metros de distancia sin que el oji-verde huyera de él. Todo había pasado una semana atrás…

 _\- Flash Back -_

 _-Draco- el gemido había sido exquisito, el ver aquellos ojos verdes nublados por el deseo y esos labios ya bastantes rojos por los besos compartidos con anterioridad hicieron que las manos de él se apresuraran a tocar bajo la camisa del moreno e hicieron también que una de sus manos vagaran por la intimidad del Gryffindor haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera y que un largo gemido escapara de sus labios, ahí, en uno de los vestidores, mientras ambos aún portaban el sucio uniforme de Quidditch_

 _-¿Harry?- una nuevo voz hizo que él apretara sus dientes fuertemente y que el chico de ojos esmeralda pegara un respingo y se separara rápidamente de él -Harry que bueno que te encontré, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme. Eh estado trabajando las últimas semanas en una estrategia con para el próximo partido con Ravenclaw y me preguntaba si podrías revisarlo, la verdad eh estado conversándolo con los chicos y me dijeron que hay algunas maniobras que no son posibles aunque creo que se equivocan- él miró con todo el odio con el que un Slytherin era capaz de mirar a Cedric Diggory, el capitán y buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff en quidditch quien sonreía abiertamente a Harry, aunque pronto esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su presencia se hizo obvia-lo siento, no sabía que…-_

 _-no te preocupes- interrumpió Harry mientras miraba el pergamino que el capitán de Hufflepuff le extendía -lo revisaré y te lo devolveré en unos días-_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

Desde ese día había transcurrido ya una semana, UNA SEMANA en el que el azabache había estado huyendo de él. Tiempo en el que no hubieron ni besos, ni caricias, ni siquiera la sensación de tener al moreno junto a él… si hasta hace poco estaba frustrado sexualmente, ¡ahora estaba pensando seriamente en las consecuencias legales de violarse al de ojos esmeralda! Cómo le jodía la agonía

\- vaya, vaya Draquito… hasta aquí se puede ver que andas sexo-frustrado- habló con sorna Blaise mientras miraba al rubio sentado en su cama, el cual tenía la mirada perdida en la almohada hace ya varios minutos

\- cállate imbécil, y ¿tú qué sabes?- preguntó el albino, o más bien gruñó, a la par que le dedicaba una de esas miradas que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera; cualquiera, claro está, menos el moreno que se encontraba frente a él el cual sólo le miraba completamente divertido

\- pues estas mirando a tu almohada como si estuvieras al borde de follarla con locura- explicó el moreno con diversión apenas y aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas

\- que te jodan Zabini-bramó furioso Draco

\- prefiero joder ese culito que se maneja mi pelirrojo- Draco vio cómo el moreno se relamía los labios para inmediatamente perderse en sus pensamientos. Un brillo de lujuria pura asomó en los ojos oscuros del moreno y el rubio tuvo que contenerse de no hechizar a su amigo

-aggh- exclamó el rubio con cara de asco -al menos con tu comentario ya se me quitaron las ganas- Draco hace meses se había enterado que su moreno amigo tenía un candente romance con el Weasley. Quizá, sólo quizá, esta vez el que su compañero tenga buenos goces sexuales y él no era lo que lo hacía sentir tan fastidiado, eso y el que Blaise le hablara de que le gustaría follar al Weasley, cosa que de por sí ya le parecía asqueroso

-Draco, ¿y ese humor?- la voz de Theo se oyó en la entrada de la habitación y Draco nuevamente tuvo que contenerse de lanzar un gruñido ¿Qué acaso nadie tenía otra cosa que hacer además de recordarle su decadente vida sexual? ¡O mejor dicho inexistente vida sexual!

-joder… ¿tú también? – cuestionó con fastidio el oji-gris al otro quien sólo atinó a levantar las manos en señal de rendición

\- déjalo Theo… Draco está así porque su leoncito le ha puesto en abstinencia desde que comenzaron a salir- comentó Blaise sonriendo ladino y evitando una almohada que pasó a apenas y unos centímetros de su cara

-que os jodan a los dos… me largo- bufó el albino saliendo de la habitación, azotando la puerta en el proceso y dejando a sus dos amigos riéndose a carcajada limpia

-eh Blaise, ¿es cierto que Draco no ha podido atacar aún a Potter?- preguntó Theodore luego de que su amigo ya se había retirado y luego de que pudo articular palabra cuando su estómago dejó de doler por la risa

-sí, pero vamos, la verdad es que no sé por qué es que Draco dramatiza tanto, si tú en tu caso tuviste que esperar un año hasta que tu "Nev" te lo permitiera- respondió Zabini

-5 meses Blaise… te recuerdo que el que tuvo que esperar un año aquí fuiste tú- rectificó con burla Theodore

-cállate Theo que no quiero recordar esos doce meses de suplicio- dijo Blaise con una expresión molesta al recordar con enfado como esos meses se las tuvo que arreglar con ayuda de su mano

-vamos Blaise, la verdad debo confesar que me impresionó que pudieras aguantar tanto… sabes, en un principio pensé que solo jugueteabas con Weasley, pero cuando vi que no estabas ligando con ninguna chica en ese tiempo, me di cuenta de que de verdad ibas en serio con él- reveló Theodore a su amigo.

Era cierto, pensó el moreno, el pelirrojo simplemente le había enganchado

 _\- Flash Back -_

 _Cuando vio por primera vez al pelirrojo simplemente pensó en que después de todo sí era cierto lo que muchas personas decían "sí existe el odio a primera vista"; él se consideraba, como muchos y muchas describían "un chico bastante vanidoso y con fuertes prejuicios hacia los sangre sucia y los muggles". Cuando se cruzó con "el pecoso" la primera vez fue en clase de Encantamientos, al ver la ropa usada y al escuchar el apellido Weasley una mueca de disgusto y repulsión se instalaron en su rostro y esta mueca se acrecentó aún más cuando vio al pelirrojo sentado al lado de la "Sangre sucia-Granger"; el primer año pasó y el segundo llegó, para principios de ese año él ya tenía una gran fama de ser un conquistador que no se negaba a nadie que "acudiera en busca de confort a él", y esta fama la tuvo aún hasta su tercer año que fue justo el año en el que las "tontas" ideas de creer que Ron Weasley tenía unos lindos ojos o llegar a pensar que tenía un culo de ensueño cruzaron por su mente pero no fue hasta ESE suceso que supo que su afición al pelirrojo había aumentado de "tontos pensamientos" a algo más "intensamente-perturbador"_

 _-_ _lárguense, que acaso tienen que molestar siempre_ _\- había soltado Ron cuando Draco comenzó a molestar a Potter_

 _-cállate Weasley que aquí el asunto no es contigo- no sabía por qué, pero el comentario simplemente se deslizó por sus labios, junto con una mirada cargada de odio hacia el repente pelirrojo_

 _-no me quiero callar Zabini- había respondido Ron sacando su varita y apuntándole, él sólo había sonreído con sorna ante la decisión del Gryffindor_

 _-vaya, vaya… si me quieres enfrentar hazlo pero luego no te metas en las faldas de Potter o de la sangre sucia- él sacó su varita y apuntó al pelirrojo, si el Weasley quería pelea, él se la daría -_ _Everte Statum- el encantamiento que realizó logró lanzar a Ron directo al piso sacándole una sonrisa torcida a él_

 _-¡Ron!- el grito de "la sangre sucia" no se hizo esperar, pero el pelirrojo hizo un movimiento con su mano dándole a entender a la chica que no se acercara_

 _-¿estás seguro que no quieres que la sangre sucia te salve?, después de todo parece que domina hechizos mejor que tú y eso ya es un gran avance- dijo riendo, aunque obviamente esperando que el pelirrojo no tomara su sugerencia en cuenta. Si bien sabía que la chica no era más que una sangre sucia, también conocía perfectamente lo buena que era la estúpida chica_

 _-_ _expelliarmus- el hechizo desarmador que lanzó el Gryffindor hizo que la varita de Blaise volara unos metros. El moreno iba a convocar un accio cuando vio al oji-azul correr en dirección a él, luego de eso la escena dejo a los presentes con la mandíbula descolgada: Ron Weasley había corrido en dirección a él y le había empujado haciendo que caiga de golpe al suelo con el pelirrojo encima; cuando él pudo abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unas orbes azules mirarndole con odio y cuando enfocó mejor la visión notó que el pelirrojo se encontraba encima suyo mientras la varita de este le apuntaba en el cuello. Después de eso sintió como el peso del Weasley se desvanecía, y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta que McGonagall y Snape habían llegado a tomar cartas en el asunto_

 _Desde ese instante su calvario comenzó, y no lo decía por el tremendo castigo que le había impuesto Snape, no, eso era lo de menos, lo que él se refería era que en las próximas sesiones de sexo que tuvo, en como en cada persona que se montaba veía el rostro del pelirrojo: un rostro sonrojado y nublado por el éxtasis del deseo puro._

 _Al principio no le dio importancia, pero luego de un mes seguido con el mismo "problemita" ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico ¡sobre todo porque no había podido tener un orgasmo sin recordar el rostro del estúpido Weasley!_

 _Claro que como Slytherin había decidido "enfrentar directamente el problema" por lo que pocos días después se decidió a ir a hablar con la causa de su "problema"_

 _-hablemos- le había dicho al Weasley mientras lo interceptaba cuando este salía de una de sus clases un día martes, la cara que le había puesto el chico era un dilema total, pero aquello no evitó que le tomara de la mano y le llevara lejos de las miradas absortas que tenían encima en esos instantes. Ya cuando estuvieron algo alejados del tumulto de gente el pelirrojo se atrevió a hablar_

 _-suelta Zabini, ¿Qué no tienes otros a quien joder?- preguntó el pelirrojo con una voz que a él le pareció lo más cercano a la lujuria pura haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía quedara incómodamente apretada en sus pantalones_

 _-folla conmigo- había soltado de repente haciendo que el Weasley tentara en darle un golpe en la mandíbula, golpe que gracias a Merlín pudo ver y de esa manera evitar_

 _-que jodan Zabini que yo no lo hago ni aunque me pagues- el Gryffindors estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una mano le detuvo_

 _-no estoy bromeando… escucha, con cada persona que me acuesto termino viéndote a ti, de eso ya va un mes y la verdad es que quiero… no, necesito quitarme la imagen de tu rostro viniéndose-cuando él había terminado de hablar el Weasley tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello aunque no estaba lo suficientemente seguro si era por la furia misma del chico o por otra razón. Él rogaba que fuera por otra razón_

 _-escucha Zabini…-_

 _-Blaise- interrumpió él_

 _-¿qué?-_

 _-llámame Blaise- la sonrisa que le mostró al pelirrojo hizo que la cara de este último ardiera, aunque claro, esta vez él sí lo atribuyó simplemente a la rabia_

 _-escucha…Blaise…- su nombre pronunciado en los labios del Gryffindors hizo que aquella dureza que ya se notaba bastante en sus pantalones, doliera más -creo que esta vez te pasaste con la broma…-_

 _-ya te dije que no estoy bromeando-_

 _-si no es una broma entonces déjame decirte que yo no tengo ninguna inclinación de "ese tipo", me gustan los calderos, las faldas, las blusas, me gustan las chicas; y aunque algún día se me cruce la idea de probar con… varitas… te juro que no será con un Slytherin- cuando el chico finalizó estaba listo para marcharse, pero una mano le detuvo_

 _-¿qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que soy sincero?- había preguntado mirando fijamente los ojos de pelirrojo, unos preciosos ojos azules que el estaba más que dispuesto a observar mientras se venía en un apabullante orgasmo_

 _-mmm Blaise_ ~~~ _\- una vocecita muy familiar para él se escuchó a lo lejos, mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios él pudo observar con bastante odio la imagen de Pansy Parkinson, una de sus compañeras de Slytherin, antiguo ligue y actual acosadora de su amigo Draco, acercarse_

 _-un año… si lo que dices es verdad quédate un año sin ligar o follar a alguien… si logras cumplirlo me acostaré contigo- fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de irse dejándole con la pesada chica haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas sobre el porqué donde había estado, preguntas que esquivó marchándose y dejando a la chica bastante molesta por quedarse hablando sola_

 _Tres meses pasaron después de eso y él seguía rechazando a las chicas, y chicos, que le pedían una buena noche_

 _Cuatro, cinco meses y las duchas con agua fría estaban haciendo estragos en su sistema respiratorio_

 _Seis, siete y para ese punto ya estaba al borde del colapso mental_

 _Ocho, nueve; la mano ya no era suficiente y la idea de amordazar al pelirrojo y violárselo sonaba cada vez más sensata a su mente._

 _Diez meses ¿acaso McGonagall siempre le había parecido tan buena como para tirársele encima?_

 _Once meses y Draco y Teo ya le habían sugerido ir a un prostíbulo, aunque sea muggle…_

 _Once meses, tres semanas y algunos días y él contaba y marcaba, literalmente, los pocos días en el calendario que quedaban para que se cumpla la fecha exacta._

 _El gran día…_

 _-doce meses, doce putos meses- le había dicho ese día mientras interceptaba al pelirrojo que salía de una de las clases; este al verlo había abierto los ojos a tal punto que pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Sin previo aviso le había jalado de la mano y le había guiado hasta su dormitorio. Hasta ese momento jamás había agradecido tanto que los Slytherin tuvieran cuartos independientes, claro, que ese agradecimiento lo había pensado mucho, mucho tiempo después de cerrar la puerta e insonorizar la habitación con un hechizo._

 _Ese día, sí, porque desde la tarde que le había arrastrado a su habitación, hasta la mañana del día siguiente, el cuarto de Blaise había estado lleno de gemidos, sonidos húmedos, y de olor a semen y todo tipo de fluidos corporales. Cuando despertó luego de tan esperada noche había visto al Gryffindor dormir plácidamente sobre su pecho, en ese momento fue que comprendió que se había atado irremediablemente a ese pelirrojo_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

-y vaya que me dejo coladito mi Ron, pero después de ese tiempo valió la pena la espera. Hoy no lo dejo tranquilo ni un solo día- comentó Zabini recordando la variedad de encuentros con su Ron y sintiendo el pantalón más ajustado que de costumbre en cierta parte que preferiría no mencionar

-cállate que detalles no quiero saber- Theodore terminó por lanzar una almohada, la cual esta vez sí impactó en el rostro del moreno, antes de que el chico diera más pormenores

-al fin- exclamó Ron con pesar mientras pasaban el retrato de la Señora Gorda logrando así llegar a la Sala común, solo faltaban unos pasos más y podría estar en su cama, lo único que agradecía completamente el pelirrojo era que por fin habían salido de la estúpida biblioteca con sus estúpidos libros lo suficientemente gruesos como para matar una araña gigante. Neville por su parte dio un gemido de satisfacción cuando el Ron murmuró la contraseña y los tres fueron capaces de pasar a la Sala Común, un lugar que, lo único que pudo pensar Neville, estaba cada vez más cerca de los dormitorios y por ende de su tan ansiada cama

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Harry desviando sus pasos de las escaleras para dirigirlos en dirección al sillón que se hallaba frente a la chimenea

-un sillón Harry… mira sé que quieres dormir, estamos cansados, pero un sillón no te parece un sitio muy incómodo como para…-

-el sillón no, Ron- habló el azabache mientras toma un pedazo de pergamino que se encontraba sobre el mullido sillón

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al lado de su amigo y observaba aquel viejo trozo de pergamino

-eso pregunté, Ron- exclamó con ironía el chico, al girar otra vez sus ojos al trozo de papel se dio cuenta que unas letras comenzaban a escribirse sobre el papel – "sección prohibida, estante A3… _Libro Rojo de Letras Doradas"-_ Harry leyó las palabras escritas mientras una mueca de confusión se apoderaba de rostro, tanto Ron como Neville, quien aún se hallaba en el primer escalón de la amplia escalera, le dirigieron también una mirada confusa al chico de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

-Harry, ¿por qué estamos aquí cuando podríamos estar en nuestra cama durmiendo plácidamente luego de el "buen día que tuvimos"?- preguntó Ron mirando de un lado a otro, rogando que ningún profesor se apareciera

-cállate Ron o nos descubrirán- silenció el oji-esmeralda mientras sostenía frente a él su varita, la cual emitía una brillante luz blanca gracias al hechizo "lumos"

-pero Harry…-

-Ron, tú quisiste acompañarnos, así que no te quejes- la réplica del azabache hizo que el pelirrojo dejara de lado su protesta, centrándose ahora en los gruñidos bajos y en los murmullos que se oían como "no puedo creer que hayamos regresado a la biblioteca"

Un suspiró abandonó los labios de Ron cuando comenzó a recordar cómo es que se había metido en esa situación…

 _\- Flash Back -_

-vamos a averiguar- aquello no había sido una sugerencia y él sabía aquello, y eso lo confirmó cuando el chico de cabellos azabaches tomó su capa de invisibilidad y un pergamino de su baúl

 _-oh, no. No vamos a regresar a la biblioteca ¡no cuando nos hemos pasado casi toda la noche ahí!- había gemido él en protesta mientras miraba a Neville en busca de ayuda, cosa que no consiguió ya que el cansado chico apenas y era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando él giró su mirada hasta centrarla de nuevo en Harry, este ya estaba murmurando un "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

 _-Harry…-_

 _-iré con o sin ti, Ron- había sido la respuesta que su amigo le había brindado mientras ahora se colocaba la capa de invisibilidad_

 _-¿qué pasa si es una trampa?- la sugerencia repentina de Neville hizo que Harry se detuviera y que por primera vez él quisiera besar al chico de cabellos marrones. Aunque aquella felicidad le duraría demasiado poco_

 _-entonces lo descubriremos- había sentenciado el azabache bajo la mirada agonizante de él y de Neville_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

-ouch… Ron, puedes fijar tu vista en donde pisas- la queja de Harry, el causante de su malestar, hizo que él saliera de sus recuerdos y se concentrara en el problema que probablemente tendrían en un momento cuando algún profesor los descubriera bajando casi a media noche en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca

-lo siento- se disculpó Ron; pero la verdad es que tres personas bajo la capa de invisibilidad, caminando casi a oscuras les hacía casi imposible a los chicos casi imposible la tarea de caminar sin pisarse, tropezarse o chocarse entre sí

-"alohomora"- Ron miró como su amigo azabache lanzaba un hechizo a la puerta que se encontraba a la entrada de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y esta rechinaba bastante, a su malestar, al empezarse a abrir -llegamos- pronunció el oji-verde mientras se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad y los otros dos chicos lo imitaban -ahora busquemos el libro. Es en el estante A3- Harry intentaba buscar el estante junto con Neville mientras que Ron seguía pendiente de la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca, algo no le deba buena espina al pelirrojo y no solo era la inminente sensación de que los podrían atrapar, no. Esta era muy diferente y bastante intensa para su gusto

-Ron, ayúdanos- el pedido del azabache hizo que el pelirrojo espabilara y se acercara hasta donde estaban sus amigos para finalmente comenzar a buscar junto a los otros dos

-ahí está- la voz de Neville hizo que tanto Ron como Harry detuvieran su búsqueda y comenzaran a mirar en la dirección donde el peli-marrón señalaba un libro, un libro bastante grande y grueso que a Ron le recordó aquellos que Hermione continuamente tenía en sus manos. Bien, ya había encontrado el libro, el único problema era…

-¿y ahora cómo lo bajamos?- volvió a hablar Neville mientras los tres tenía la vista fija en la parte más alta del estante. Si ellos convocaban un "accio libro" lo más probable era que todos los libros de la biblioteca se les vayan encima, pero tampoco sabían el nombre del libro como para invocar un accio seguido del nombre de este.

-" Wingardium Leviosa" —pronunció Harry apuntando directamente al libro y guiándolo hasta las manos de Ron. El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente alertaron a los tres chicos.

-¡ _quién está ahí!—_ Los tres muchachos corrieron a esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad para inmediatamente después ver la figura de Argus Filch acercarse a la biblioteca. A tropezones los tres lograron salir de la biblioteca refugiados bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-rápido, es probable que haya ido con Snape para que revise qué estudiantes son los que están fuera de sus camas- susurró Harry cuando la figura de Filch desapareció de su vista. Tanto Neville como el pelirrojo asintieron mientras los tres comenzaban a acelerar el paso.

* * *

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que tres figuras se sobresaltaran de sus camas y giraran sus miradas en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio

-mire, les dije que serían ese trío los que estarían fuera de sus cam…- la voz de Filch se vio interrumpida cuando su confusa mirada se fijó en los tres chicos Gryffindors que los miraban desconcertados tanto a él como al profesor de negras vestimentas que se encontraba a su lado -pero… estoy seguro que ellos…- balbuceó torpemente el hombre mientras repasaba una y otra vez su mirada en los tres jóvenes que ahora les miraban confusos

Snape enarcó una ceja, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y finalmente sentenció un -vuelvan a dormir-para inmediatamente fijar sus oscuros ojos sobre el hombre que se hallaba a su lado -vámonos- siseó el pocionista, el vigilante de Hogwarts simplemente les lanzó una mirada acusadora a los tres chicos antes de irse

-pensé que nos descubrirían- susurró el peli-castaño mientras soltaba un suspiro

-yo también- comentó Ron con alivio mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro

-veamos el libro—Harry fue hasta donde estaba la cama de Ron y cogió el libro que este tenía en sus manos, Neville lo siguió –"¿Kama Sutra Gay?"—Harry tenía la sensación de haber escuchado esto antes…"Kama Sutra" repitió en su mente, una luz se prendió en su cabeza… oh no… eso no debía ser posible…alguien le tenía que estar jugando una broma

\- Poses: Algunas de las más comunes son "el misionero" o "la cuchara" pero existen otras también que garantizar un gran placer; algunas de estas son: "El árbol", "El bonobo", "El caballo", "El cangrejo", "El columpio", "El elefante", "El perrito", "La tijera", entre otros.

Cuando Neville terminó de leer estaba muy confundido ¿De qué poses se refería ese libro?, Ron al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo tomo el libro y giró la página

- _Antes de la penetración:_

 _Antes de la penetración, los besos en la boca son fundamentales para el inicio del acto sexual. Ayudan a aumentar el deseo y son un contacto íntimo con tu pareja. No hay especificaciones de cómo dar un beso, simplemente cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar._

 _La estimulación también es muy importante, existen una serie de juegos preliminares que favorecen el aumento de la excitación de la pareja estos juegos pueden variar y dependen en mayor medida de la imaginación y creatividad de los participantes._

 _Cosas como halagar a tu compañero, acariciar y chupar lo pezones y testículos, rozar pene contra pene, masturbarse juntamente, realizar sexo oral, estimular y dilatar el ano son algunas de las cosas a tener en cuenta antes de la penetración. Estas pueden ayudar a hacer más gratificante y excitante el acto sexual._

Cuando Ron terminó de leer el fragmento "instructivo" terminó del mismo color de su cabello. Harry no quería abrir sus ojos, había escuchado ese libro una vez en el mundo muggle, pero nunca llegó a pensar que fuera tan…detallado ¡o que _esa clase_ de libro pudiera encontrarse en la biblioteca de Hogwarts!

-¿qué…?- Ron se había quedado en una sola pieza al ver la imagen de un chico lamiendo el sexo de otro junto a la imagen de dos miembros rozándose; Neville miró las páginas del libro y solo pudo pensar que el libro era… "muy ilustrativo"… y cuando Harry abrió los ojos un sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas… joder, jamás pensó que descubriría un libro tan… explícito ahí… ¡EN HOGWARTS!

-creo que… será mejor si devolvemos el libro- Neville fue el primero que habló -si lo dejamos aquí alguien puede verlo- estaba avergonzado, no quería ni imaginarse qué haría si uno de sus compañeros viera por error ese libro, y ni pensar que Theo le viera viendo aquello ¡pensaría que era un pervertido!

-¿y cómo haremos para devolverlo? Severus debe estar rondando por ahí- habló Ron preocupado.

-esperemos un poco- habló el azabache titubeando mientras sentía las miradas confundidas de sus amigos sobre él -mientras tanto debemos estar pendiente de él. No podemos dejar que nadie lo encuentre por lo que tendremos que…-

-oh no. No, no, no, no, no- interrumpió Ron -ni creas que voy a salir con esa cosa- la cara del pelirrojo era un dilema total y Harry casi habría jurado que él hubiese estado riéndose del rostro que mostraba su amigo, claro, si es que él no estuviera tan preocupado porque eso también le involucraba a él

-y…yo tampoco… si Theo me ve con eso…- titubeó Neville avergonzado mirando a los dos chicos quienes compartían ansiosas y aterradas miradas

-yo tampoco puedo estar con… esto…- dijo el moreno señalando el libro -¡…todo el día!-

-¿pero y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Neville ante el silencio que de pronto se había formado en la habitación

-ya sé- el murmullo del oji-esmeralda hizo que los otros dos chicos giraran a verle esperanzado, aunque esa mirada pronto cambió ante la explicación del moreno -nos turnaremos, cada uno llevará el libro todo un día, mientras tanto pensaremos en cómo poder devolver el libro sin que nadie sospeche-

-¡¿qué?!, yo no pienso llevar ESO conmigo durante TODO un día- el grito de Ron se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación, y no fue la única protesta que se escuchó pues pronto los balbuceos del un aterrado Neville comenzaron a unírsele

-¿y entonces que sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó Harry, la verdad es que él también odiaba la idea de tener que cargar un día entero con ese libro, pero esa era la única idea que se le ocurría -a mí tampoco me gusta la idea Ron, pero si no hacemos algo sabrán que nosotros fuimos los que entramos a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca-

-¿no tenemos otra opción?- preguntó Neville algo nervioso a la espera de que sus amigos pudieran idear otro plan que no implicara que alguien les descubriera con semejante libro en las manos, pero ante el silencio prolongado de los otros dos su resignación no se hizo esperar

-sólo será por unos días- habló el chico azabache intentando sonar lo más calmado posible, aunque su voz sonó bastante ansiosa a sus propios oídos

-…Harry, si vuelves a encontrarte una nota con una dirección no volveremos a acompañarte-advirtió el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo, un asentimiento de Neville confirmó lo dicho por el pelirrojo

-lo prometo… y gracias -dijo Harry, realmente agradecía que sus amigos le ayudaran

-y ahora… ¿cómo decidiremos quien lleva el libro el primer día?- la pregunta hizo que los tres chicos presentes se miraran entre sí… ¿quién sería la persona que llevaría el libro el primer día?

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

No me maten, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía así que creo que estoy un poco oxidada o.O

 **Sinceramente no se como me quedó pero me divertí mucho haciéndolo :P Espero que los haya entretenido y… aquí acaba la historia**

 **Nahhhh xD… es una broma… aquí acaba el capítulo pero la historia continua ;)**

 **¡No miento! ¿no me creen? Pues aquí les dejo un adelanto**

 _Los tres chicos se encontraban mirándose fijamente ¿cómo rayos iban a decidir quién sería el "afortunado" de tener el libro el primer segundo primer?_

 _-podemos jugar un partido de ajedrez mágico- sugirió Ron, las miradas de Neville y Harry no tardaron en posarse sobre el chico pelirrojo -era solo una sugerencia- terminó por murmurar el pelirrojo mientras paseaba sus manos por su rojo cabello en un intento desesperado por guardar la poca calma que ya le quedaba_

-podemos jugar un partido de quidditch- esta vez la sugerencia del de ojos esmeralda hizo que Ron y Neville posaran la vista en él

 _-y si hacemos una competencia de conocimientos sobre herbología- ahora todas las miradas de Harry y Ron se encontraban puestas en Neville -necesitamos decidir quién va primero- comentó luego de un momento el chico de cabellos castaños cuando ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada. Los suspiros por parte de los tres chicos se hicieron escuchar por toda la habitación._

 _-entonces juguemos un torneo con las cartas autobarajables, quien pierda es la persona que tendrá que tener el libro todo el primer día- la sugerencia de Harry esta vez fue aceptada por los otros dos chicos, y así comenzó el juego de cartas…_

 **Veeennn… si lo voy a continuar xD … pdt: ¿quién creen que sea el primero en llevar este librito que nos traerá mucha diversión y enredos? Hagan sus apuestas por favor jajajajja**

 **Bueno, voten por quien quieren que sea el primero en caer xD y… déjenme saber qué les pareció el primer capítulo. Hasta la próxima! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Primer día -Cartas Autobarajables y la pregunta de Ron acerca del porqué de su mala suerte-**

Ron no sabía dónde esconderse, solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido… pero que pasara rápido ¡ya! Caminaba mirando hacia el suelo pues no deseaba que ningún estudiante vea el tremendo sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, un sonrojo que él estaba seguro era más intenso que el color de su cabello

 _\- Flash Back -_

 _Los tres chicos se encontraban mirándose fijamente ¿cómo rayos iban a decidir quién sería el "afortunado" de tener el libro el primer segundo primer?_

 _-podemos jugar un partido de ajedrez mágico- sugirió Ron, las miradas de Neville y Harry no tardaron en posarse sobre el chico pelirrojo -era solo una sugerencia- terminó por murmurar el pelirrojo mientras paseaba sus manos por su rojo cabello en un intento desesperado por guardar la poca calma que ya le quedaba_

 _-podemos jugar un partido de quidditch- esta vez la sugerencia del de ojos esmeralda hizo que Ron y Neville posaran la vista en él_

 _-y si hacemos una competencia de conocimientos sobre herbología- ahora todas las miradas de Harry y Ron se encontraban puestas en Neville -necesitamos decidir quién va primero- comentó luego de un momento el chico de cabellos castaños cuando ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada. Los suspiros por parte de los tres chicos se hicieron escuchar por toda la habitación._

 _-entonces juguemos un torneo con las cartas autobarajables, quien pierda es la persona que tendrá que tener el libro todo el primer día- la sugerencia de Harry esta vez fue aceptada por los otros dos chicos, y así comenzó el juego de cartas…_

 _\- End Flash Back -_

El recuerdo de un día de verano en el que sus hermanos Fred y George le intentaron enseñar trucos acerca de cómo ganar en el juego de cartas autobarajables y él negando los rechazó hizo que su manos se apretaran con furia sobre su mochila en la cual traía "el libro". Suspiro resignadamente, ahora no era momento para pensar en ello, sobre todo ahora que no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido. Con otro suspiro retomó su caminata hasta que tomó en cuenta el lugar hasta el cual sus pies le habían guiado, una habitación algo conocida para él; no, bastante conocida aunque por alguna razón no lograba recordar en ese momento dónde es que la había visto antes. Guio su mirada sobre la puerta y vio un letreo que decía "Trastero"; echo una vista a sus alrededores, perfecto, no había nadie; tomó la cerradura y la giró adentrándose en la habitación, después de todo no era como si hubiese tenido la idea en un principio de ir a clases con aquel espeluznante libro en las manos, o mejor dicho en su mochila.

Cuando ingresó varios de los recuerdos que él había estado buscando llegaron a él, recordó que esa habitación era la misma a la que Harry le había guiado un día en su primer año y que ahí habían visto un espejo muy curioso, el recuerdo también de que esta sala no era muy concurrida hizo que una idea llegara a su mente: ese sería un perfecto lugar para esconderse hasta que acabase el "bendito día". Miró su reloj, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, sintió como su estómago comenzaba a rugir ¡perfecto, eso era lo único que le faltaba! Había olvidado por completo pasar antes por el gran comedor y traer algo de comida de ahí, se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo hecho pero ya no había vuelta atrás, quizá y con algo de suerte comería en la noche aunque ante este pensamiento su estómago volvió a rugir. Esta vez un gemido salió de sus labios, ese día iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

-¿has visto a Ron?- la pregunta de Blaise sacó completamente de sus pensamientos al oji-esmeralda. Un vistazo alrededor le hizo saber que la clase de "historia de la magia" había concluido hace bastante tiempo ya, pero que él no lo había notado. Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando Blaise continuó hablando -no le he visto desde la mañana y me parece muy extraño el hecho de que no haya ido a desayunar-

-no-negó el Gryffindor -cuando me levanté Ron ya no estaba en el dormitorio por lo que pensé que estaría en el gran comedor. Aunque cuando bajé no lo vi-respondió Harry al Slytherin, lo cual era la verdad, al menos en la mayor parte ya que no había visto su amigo desde la mañana e intuía cuál era la razón aunque no podía decirle a Zabini lo que estaba ocurriendo

-está bien- habló algo resignado el moreno, aunque luego su expresión cambió totalmente -Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- un pequeño estremecimiento hizo que el cuerpo del oji-verde temblara ligeramente cuando un brillo en la mirada del moreno le advirtió que la pregunta que venía no sería nada buena, sobre todo cuando a esa mirada le acompañó aquella sonrisa maliciosa propia de todo Slytherin -tú aún no lo has hecho con Draco ¿verdad?- Blaise no esperó a que el de ojos verdes le dijera que sí, simplemente le soltó la pregunta, una pregunta que hizo que el Gryffindor terminara con los ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa y con un "ligero" tono granate en las mejillas . Bien, pensó Harry, él estaba consciente que Draco conversaba algunas cosas con sus amigos, pero de eso a que Blaise estuviera enterado de su vida sexual era algo que lo sinceramente no lo esperaba

-yo…bueno…-

-Harry ¿podrías venir conmigo después de clases?, al parecer Slytherin dice que el jueves tienen permiso para practicar pero nosotros reservamos ese día para que Hufflepuff practique, necesitamos ir con McGonagall para que nos ayude a solucionar las cosas. Oh, hola Zabini- el incesante tartamudeo del oji-esmeralda paró en el momento en el que Cedric se posicionó al lado del Gryffindor.

-hola Diggory- Blaise inspeccionó con la mirada al chico antes de contestar algo reacio el saludo del otro, le parecía algo muy "curioso" que el joven castaño se apareciese justo en el momento en que él le preguntaba a Harry su relación con Draco aunque prefirió guardarse el comentario, esta vez

-claro. Disculpa Blaise- Harry apenas alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando salió con pasos apresurados dejando a los dos chicos solos

-que coincidencia Diggory- habló Blaise luego de que vio desaparecer a Harry de su campo visual -una nada grata diría yo-

-no sé a qué te refieres Zabini, pero para aclarar hace poco le pedí a Harry que me ayudara con el equipo en quidditch así que es por eso que le estoy pidiendo que me ayude a resolver el problemilla con tu casa, la cual al parecer no sabe respetar los horarios de práctica- respondió despreocupado el castaño -ahora si me disculpas debo atender algunos asuntos con Harry-

-no sé qué tramas, pero debo advertirte que Harry está con Draco- desafió el moreno al instante en el que el Hufflepuff había pronunciado el "debo atender unos asuntos con Harry"

-yo que tú me preocupara más de mis propios asuntos, después de todo hace poco vi a tu pelirrojo caminando por el cuarto piso muy deprisa-

-estas insinuando algo- habló Blaise mientras su puño se cerraba fuertemente sobre la camisa del otro chico logrando captar más de una mirada curiosa en el proceso aunque el Hufflepuff rápidamente quitó el agarrare de la mano del Slytherin y comenzó a alejarse

-Cuídate, Zabini- El moreno fijó sus ojos en el castaño hasta que su figura desapareció en uno de los pasillos que llevaban al campo de Quidditch; cerró sus puños en frustración, realmente deseaba golpear a ese chico aunque primero debía ir a tener una conversación con cierto gatito pelirrojo y quizá por qué no, darle unos cuantos azotes por la preocupación que comenzaba a embargarle

* * *

-Draco- la voz de Theo hizo que el rubio saliera de su letargo, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de decirle a su amigo que en realidad necesitaba pensar, que si no encontraba una manera de volver las cosas a la normalidad con Harry él iba a volverse loco; la mirada de su amigo fija en un punto de la ventana de su habitación hizo que los ojos grises de Draco buscaran qué era lo que tanto miraba su amigo, aunque la imagen que se encontró hizo que su estómago se revolviera por completo. Harry aún vestía el uniforme de quidditch y hablaba serenamente mientras sostenía un pergamino en su mano a la par que caminaba al lado de un más que sonriente Cedric Diggory. Bien, eso era todo lo que el rubio podía resistir; el rubio se levantó con algo de rapidez pero la mano de Theo le detuvo antes de que el de ojos grises emprendiera camino hasta donde estaba el estúpido de Diggory y el oji-esmeralda

-no debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas- la voz de Theo le llegó irritantemente calmada a los oídos de Draco -si te dije que miraras era para que estuvieras atento a lo que está sucediendo no para que vayas y armes una escena que probablemente complicará las cosas con Harry- explicó Theo mientras soltaba el hombro de Draco y volvía su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los dos mencionados

-pero…- Draco quiso debatir aunque la mirada de su amigo hizo que guardara silencio por un momento, tiempo que el otro Slytherin aprovechó para continuar su explicación

-es un Gryffindor, Draco- habló Theodore lo mas calmadamente posible mientras volvía su mirada hacia el lugar donde hace un momento había desaparecido el oji-verde y el Hufflepuff mientras que el rubio tenía un gesto de absoluta confusión -aparte de la valentía lo que los caracteriza es la lealtad. Nunca dudes de ellos, él no te traicionará- aseguró Theo con una gran sonrisa

-nunca dudaría de él, pero no puedo confiarme demasiado si Diggory esta tras él, ni tampoco puedo quedarme sólo viendo como el idiota intenta ligárselo- explicó Draco apretando los puños

-ey, nadie dijo que debes quedarte de brazos cruzados; estas en todo tu derecho, y deber, de proteger al leoncito pero recuerda que si el tejón le pone las manos encima tendrá a los tres príncipes de Slytherin sobre su espalda- habló con una media sonrisa Nott mientras jugaba con su varita; sí, probablemente "las serpientes" eran conocidas por dos palabras "traición" y "astucia" pero lo que pocos sabían era que cuando ganas la confianza de un Slytherin la primera desaparece para convertirse en lealtad absoluta.

* * *

-Harry ¿dónde está Ron y Neville?- preguntó con preocupación una castaña viendo dos asientos vacíos donde se suponía debía estar cierto pelirrojo con alguna tonta revista de Quidditch en la mano en lugar de su libro y cierto castaño nervioso

-Neville no tarda en venir pero no sé dónde está Ron Herm, Blaise me preguntó hoy en la mañana lo mismo- respondió el azabache intentando sonar lo más despreocupado posible a la par que comenzaba a anotar algunas cosas sin sentido en un pergamino

-ahora que lo mencionas tampoco le eh visto desde la mañana. Harry, por cierto ¿qué le sucede a Zabini?- preguntó de nuevo la chica dejando su mochila sobre la mesa

-¿por qué la pregunta Hermione?- esta ve su voz no sonó tan desinteresada como él lo había planeado, sobre todo porque a la mención del moreno la pregunta que este le hizo hace un par de horas logro hacer que se removiera incómodo

-pues acabo de oír a unas chicas comentar que desde la mañana ha estado bastante insoportable- comentó la castaña mientras sacaba un grueso libro de apuntes a la par que miraba expectante al oji-verde que pasó desapercibido la mirada de su amiga

-bueno, hoy hablé con él por la mañana y me preguntó dónde estaba Ron, pero no le vi extraño… quizá sea…- Harry detuvo todas sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de revelar lo del libro

-¿quizá sea?- instó la castaña a continuar a su amigo que de un momento a otro se había quedado lívido

-nada, sólo iba a decir que quizá olvidó algún trabajo- terminó el azabache bajo la mirada de "no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices" de su amiga, aunque la chica no pudo replicar más cuando las persianas comenzaron a cerrarse a la par que una figura de negras vestimentas comenzaba a ingresar a la clase

-quiero sus ensayos sobre sus me…- el sonido de las palabras siendo arrastradas se vio interrumpido cuando unas nerviosas disculpas comenzaron a llenar el salón junto con unos inseguros pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta

-20 puntos menos Longbottom, y espero que tu ensayo sea lo suficientemente bueno para entretenerme o yo mismo te echaré de la clase-

* * *

El estómago le crujía horrores, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y aún no había probado bocado; bueno, al menos ese día no tendría que lidiar con pociones aunque probablemente Snape se encargaría luego de castigarle por haber faltado a su clase. Dejó salir un suspiro y luego giró un poco su mirada hasta toparse con la causa de su desgracia… "maldito libro" pensó mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos lo arrojaba contra una pared aunque para su desgracia este no se daño en lo más mínimo. Un quejido de frustración salió de sus labios mientras lo miraba y se acercaba a recogerlo, aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando este se abrió y mostró una imagen de dos chicos, curiosamente uno pelirrojo y el otro moreno, teniendo sex… esperen ¡¿por qué eso chicos se parecían tanto a él y a Blaise?! Tomó el libro de nuevo en sus manos esperando así poder ver mejor la imagen aunque esta desapareció completamente mostrando esta vez las páginas en blanco…

-¿Qué rayos…?- antes de que terminara de hablar unas letras comenzaron a aparecer en el libro…

Felación o Sexo Oral

 _El sexo oral es el acto de lamer el pene, estimular bucalmente el miembro masculino, hay muchas formas de hacerlo y en muchas posiciones. El truco consiste en mover la lengua por todas las partes del pene, introducirlo en la boca y si eres capaz, realizar la técnica llamada "Garganta profunda" - la cual consiste en introducir en tu garganta, bien hasta el fondo el pene de tu compañero-_

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo las letras que se encontraban en la página desaparecieron completamente, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera preguntarse qué clase de libro era el que él y sus amigos había encontrado el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente hizo cerrara el libro de golpe y lo escondiera bajo su capa que se encontraba no muy lejos de él. No tenía tiempo ya para esconderse, solo le quedaba intentar sacar a quien quiera que sea la persona que acababa de entrar, aunque al ver quien era "esa" persona el profundo sonrojo que hasta hace unos segundos el Gryffindor tenía en su rostro se fue en apenas unos segundos dejando una piel completamente pálida y una expresión de terror en sus ojos

-¿qué haces aquí?- la voz de Blaise hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la columna al pelirrojo; sus ojos azules se dirigieron a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba su capa y pudo ver con alivio que había logrado esconder bien aquel libro

-yo… bueno… tú…-las palabras salieron entrecortadas de su boca debido al nerviosismo. Si bien era cierto que había logrado esconderlo, eso no garantizaba que el Slytherin no lo encontraría, sobre todo si se quedaba más tiempo

-¿has estado aquí desde la mañana, verdad?- oh Merlín, Ron solo esperaba que Blaise no le hubiera visto leyendo el libro… era lo único que deseaba

-bueno… yo…sí, pero…- el Gryffindor maldijo mentalmente su estúpido intento de hablar mientras pensaba en algo que lograra distraer la atención del moreno y evitar que las preguntas continuaran

-dime… ¿qué has estado haciendo aquí?- preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos rojizos y lo abrazaba; estaba inquieto, sobre todo por lo que le había dicho el Hufflepuff, pero él no quería desconfiar del chico que se encontraba en sus brazos, no quería desconfiar de él

-yo…- Ron no quería esconderle nada al moreno, pero lo de decirle sobre el libro escapaba de sus manos, muy aparte de que se moría de la vergüenza por comentarle algo así. Por lo que calló, los brazos que le rodeaban se estrecharon entorno a él y él no pudo suprimir un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo; sabía que algo estaba mal, podía sentir la intranquilidad del contrario pero le era imposible el poder decirle lo que ocurría

-¿no me responderás?- la mirada nerviosa en el menor junto con la expresión preocupada que se reflejó en el menor cuando el moreno terminó de formular la pregunta hizo que el Slytherin apretará los dientes y estrechara aún más al cuerpo que se encontraba en sus brazos logrando sacarle, lo que él detectó, un gemido de dolor; aunque esto poco le importó ya que de un rápido y brusco movimiento tuvo al pelirrojo en el piso

-Blai…- antes del que el menor lograra terminar de hablar, el nombrado se encontraba besando posesivamente al pelirrojo. Una batalla que rápidamente ganó el moreno cuando introdujo su lengua buscando anisadamente el encuentro con la otra, chupando, mordiendo, arrancándole quedos gemidos al menor -Blaise- logró gemir el menor cuando logró separarse de su boca para tratar de respirar, si, tratar ya que sus manos intentando desesperadamente despojarle de la ropa del Gryffindor hicieron que este volviera a perder el aliento y que esos ojos azules buscaran desesperadamente los contrarios en busca de alguna respuesta al rápido cambio de actitud del Slytherin -Blai…ahhh- un gemido alto resonó en las paredes cuando los botones de la camisa fueron desgarrados y la boca fue rápida en encontrar aquellos botones rosas para comenzar a succionarlos con fuerza

Ron no podía entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no con la boca del mayor sobre sus pezones succionándolos de tal manera que llegó a pensar que algo saldría de ellos. Sintió las manos del moreno recorrerle todo el pecho hasta llegar a sus caderas y apretarlas. Abrió ligeramente sus ojos y ahí volvió a ver aquella mirada perdida que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo en el peli-negro, una mirada que le hacía temblar, que reflejaba en su mayor parte desespero pero que también una mirada donde él podía detectar miedo, un miedo que desesperadamente el mayor intentaba ocultar. El pelirrojo se preguntó cómo es exactamente que esa mirada había aparecido en el chico que ahora luchaba con el zipper de su pantalón, aunque no entendía qué era lo que había sucedido para que el moreno se encontrara en ese estado, un estado que hace mucho no le mostraba, un estado de inseguridad que a él le recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor donde el moreno se encontraba completamente aterrado de su rechazo y de su alejamiento. No, recordó en medio de todas esas sensaciones que le nublaban la mente, ni siquiera aquel día pudo detectar tanto miedo en la mirada del mayor como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, aun ese día él pudo ver más del Blaise que él había llegado a querer; ahora era completamente diferente. Entre la bruma de su mente logró formular la pregunta ¿Qué ocurrió? Aunque lamentablemente sólo quedó en su mente ya que una mano apretando su miembro desde la base hizo que las palabras se quedaran solo en su mente.

-¿qué estuviste haciendo aquí todo el día?- las palabras le sonaron tan frías no pudo evitar mirar con algo temor a la persona que tenía frente a él. Los ojos marrones del Slytherin se quedaron clavados en los azules contrarios buscando una respuesta en ellos, Ron sólo pudo desviar su mirada, a pesar de el dolor que sintió al ver en los ojos del Slytherin un rastro de decepción. Abrió sus ojos con miedo cuando sintió ser despojado toscamente de su ropa, pero sobre todo porque ahora aquellas orbes marrones parecían completamente carentes de alguna emoción, casi sin vida.

-¡Blaise!- Un apenas audible sollozo hizo que detuviera por completo sus movimientos; sus ojos marrones miraron con terror aquellos ojos azules que el tanto amaba llenos de lágrimas contenidas mientras tenía la mirada fija obre él reflejando un terror puro que le hizo revolver su estómago. Tragó duro mientras comenzaba a alejarse, lentamente y viendo con apenas algo de tranquilidad, que no había dañado, al menos físicamente, al pelirrojo que ahora intentaba acercarse a él dudosamente. En un rápido movimiento se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida; no fue hasta que llegó a su cuarto que tomó en cuenta que su caminar era torpe y que sus manos temblaban. Con irritación las apretó fuertemente en un puño para finalmente meterlas en sus bolsillos.

* * *

El gran reloj de péndulo que se hallaba en la sala común marcó las 10 y Harry y Neville intercambiaban miradas nerviosas mientras miraban algo inquietos el Retrato de la Dama Gorda por si este se abría y dejaba pasar a cierto pelirrojo que ya les tenía bastantes preocupados.

-¿crees que se alguien sepa que Ron tiene el libro?- preguntó en un susurro Neville mientras movía ansiosamente su pluma haciendo que algunas gotas de tinta salpicaran el pergamino que apenas llevaba unas palabras en la parte superior

-si fuera así nosotros ya lo sabríamos. Además Blaise debe estar con Ron-respondió Harry en un vago intentó tranquilizar de tranquilizar al castaño mientras centraba su vista en su propio pergamino a la par que intentaba mirar con su visión periférica, la poca que su corta vista le permitía, a su castaña amiga que desde hacía algún rato se encontraba examinándole con la mirada.

-mmm… Harry… por cierto- la pregunta, casi inaudible, hizo que el azabache fijara con curiosidad sus ojos verdes en Neville -¿quién llevará mañana el libro?- un suspiro salió de los labios del de lentes

-bien ¿con qué lo decidiremos esta vez?- preguntó Harry mirando desganado mientras observaba al otro chico comenzar a buscar algo entre sus libros

-¿Qué… te parece si lo decidimos mediante un juego muggle?- Harry levantó una ceja ante la propuesta de Neville la cual parecía muy justa ya que ambos habían crecido teniendo contacto con el mundo muggle asi que ninguno tendría ventaja

-¿qué juego?- preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo sacar dos pequeños cuadrados color marfil los cuales colocó en la mesa

-un juego de azar-

* * *

 _Él había odiado el color rojo desde que él recordaba, lo había despreciado tanto y ahora que lo recordaba ese sentimiento había sido creo por una persona, una sola persona: su madre. Había aprendido a odiar aquel tono cuando su madre lo usaba en aquellos ceñidos vestidos que portaba cuando quería seducir a algún extraño; lo había aprendido a odiar cuando ella ponía ese color en sus labios y luego besaba a aquellos hombres que la miraban con aquella insana mirada; lo había aprendido a odiar cuando su madre bebía aquel vino escarlata y luego esa misma bebida le llevaba a ella y algún otro "amigo" al dormitorio principal, al mismo cuarto donde una vez él vio morir a su padre._

 _Ese había sido el primer factor por el que él había odiado el color, luego sólo basto asociarlo con otras cosas que él estaba aprendiendo a odiar como el estúpido emblema rojo con dorado que pertenecía a su "casa rival", o el rojo que tenían muchos de los alimentos que el odiaba; esas cosas hasta llegar a odiar el rojo en un nuevo nivel: personas, específicamente "el Weasley". El rojo del color del cabello de aquel chico no hizo nada más que el sumar un defecto en el Gryffindor: el insoportable tono rojo de su cabello, de sus labios y de la casa a la que pertenecía._

 _¿Cuándo cambió todo aquello? ¿Cuándo aquel repudiable y odiado color se convirtió en aquello que más necesitaba? Cuando aprendió a amar ese color en la misma persona que en un principio odió: Ron Weasley_

 _Aún podía recordar perfectamente el excitante color escarlata en los labios del chico luego de los intensos besos que aquella noche le robó, o el rojo en los labios del menor luego de haber chupado su miembro hasta hacerle venir en su boca; o el mismo color en el cabello del Gryffindor el cual contrastaba perfectamente con sus blancas almohadas, o ese mismo rojo cabello enredado entre sus dedos mientras lo halaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que el menor despegue sus labios de los suyos; o el rojo tono pintando en las mejillas del chico cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, moviéndolos, intentando encontrar aquel punto que hacía gritar al pelirrojo… o mejor aún, aquel tono rojo en los ojos del chico luego de algunas lágrimas que tuvieron lugar luego de que él introdujo su pulsante miembro en la entrada del menor._

 _Sí, fue aquel día en el que lo hizo suyo por primera vez que comenzó a amar aquel color…_

 _-no necesitas ser tan tímido pequeño león- había susurrado al oído del menor mientras miraba con una media sonrisa al chico cubrir su rostro e intentar así no sólo esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas sino también controlar aquellos jadeos que sus rojos labios estaban emitiendo_

 _-ca…cállate Zabini- había dicho el pelirrojo dedicándole una de esas miradas furiosas que en ese momento sólo lograron encenderlo aún más_

 _-no te dije que me llamaras correctamente- siseó con una voz que no admitía réplicas mientras abría con fuerza la camisa del chico logrando así que algunos botones se rompieran. Oyó al menor tragar duro pero lo ignoró mientras se concentraba en aquellos botones rosas que se hallaba completamente endurecidos; guió su boca hasta el derecho y comenzó a succionarlo mientras su diestra se dirigía hacia el izquierdo y comenzaba a frotarlo y a halarlo. Un gemido alto hizo que él sonriera aún sin despegar su boca de aquel trocito de piel -di mi nombre correctamente- demandó mientras sus labios bajaban ahora hacia el abdomen del menor. Alzó sus ojos hasta centrarse en la mirada del oji -azul el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente cerrados; bien, si el pequeño leoncito quería jugar antes de cumplir con su petición, él le haría jugar. En un rápido movimiento había desabrochado el pantalón del Gryffindor y en otro había sacado la prenda juntamente con la ropa interior._

 _-qué…- la pregunta se vio interrumpida por un gemido una respiración ahogada cuando él introdujo completamente el miembro del menor en su boca. Otra sonrisa pugnó en sus labios cuando el pequeño llevó su mano hacia su boca y la mordió cuando él comenzó a frotar duramente su lengua en la cabeza del pene del chico y sobre todo cuando él acarició aquellos cortos y finos cabellos rojos que rodeaban el falo en el que su lengua subía y bajaba_

 _-no necesitas reprimirte pequeño león- había dicho él cuando notó la mano del menor roja debido a la fuerza que ejercía al morderla y así evitar el gemir -es más, necesito escucharte y más ahora que la verdadera diversión va a comenzar- el pelirrojo le había visto interrogante cuando él había dicho aquello, y sobre todo cuando él le giró hasta hacerlo quedar boca bajo en la mullida cama_

 _-no… aún…- toda palabra murió en aquel fuerte gemido cuando el levantó el trasero del menor y comenzó a morderlo -¡no puedes… no…!-_

 _-demasiado tarde para negarse pequeño león- había pronunciado él antes de abrir aquellos glúteos y llevar su lengua a aquella pequeña abertura que se encontraba en el medio. Él pudo sentir el cuerpo del oji-azul tensarse completamente antes de arquearse cuando él adentró su lengua en aquel pasaje. Se dio el tiempo de juguetear con aquella abertura lamiéndola, chupándola, succionándola, simulando penetraciones con su lengua y cuando la creyó lo suficientemente lubricada llevó dos de sus dedos y comenzó a adentrarse en ella._

 _Él pequeño pelirrojo cerró fuertemente sus paredes entorno a su dedo haciendo que su miembro comenzara a derramar pre-semen manchando aún sobre la ropa_

 _-no- había susurrado con un deje de dolor el pelirrojo. Él había detenido su avance pero decidió que lo mejor sería no sacar sus dedos del interior del menor. Vió al menor morder su labio inferior y apretar las sábanas en un puño; aprovechó esto y esta vez comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma de tijeras intentando extender un poco más aquella cálida y estrecha cavidad._

 _El más pequeño arqueó de nuevo su espalda haciendo que sus dedos quedases exquisitamente apretados en su interior. Demonios, aquel pelirrojo le haría venir sólo con sentir la estrechez del pequeño y sus excitantes gemidos; con suavidad quitó sus dedos del interior del menor y rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse. En menos de un minuto su miembro ya estaba siendo aprisionado por aquellas paredes haciendo que él se retorciera ya apretara los puños en un intento de evitar correrse antes de siquiera empezar. Empujó un poco más sintiendo esta vez todo su pene caliente y apresado aunque un pequeño sollozo hizo que se detuviera completamente, casi congelándose en su mismo sitio. Su corazón se apretó cuando vio las lágrimas correr por aquellas sonrojadas mejillas hasta detenerse en su almohada. Porqué no seguía simplemente empujando hasta venirse, después de todo no es como si en sus anteriores encuentros le hubiera importado demasiado el que su compañera o compañero terminaran disfrutando, ¿porqué entonces no hacía lo mismo ahora?_

 _Los nudillos rojos y los ojos azules del pequeño completamente bañados en lágrimas le hizo casi morder su propia lengua; joder, se había enamorado completamente de aquel pelirrojo chico con hermosos y ardientes ojos azules y la había regado completamente al haberlo tratado como a cualquier otra jodida más._

 _Envolvió sus brazos en la estrecha cintura del menor mientras con la mayor calma que pudo encontrar en la situación se irguió y comenzó a besar la espalda del Gryffindor_

 _-vamos bebé, tranquilo, respira- había susurrado mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el miembro del SU pequeño león encontrándolo completamente flácido. Demonios. Cuan idiota podía haber sido, había esperado doce meses ¡doce putos meses para esto para que al final resulte aterrorizado por los sentimientos que podría traer el hacer el amor con el pequeño chico que sostenía entre sus brazos! Porque si, había estado aterrorizado de poder llegar a aceptar que realmente no sólo estaba enamorado, sino que amaba completamente a Ron Weasley. Mordió su labio con fuerza, bien, quizá la había jodido en un principio pero juraba que jamás volvería a repetirse de aquella manera._

 _Giró la cabeza del oji-azul buscando los labios de este y comenzando un beso suave. Dejó su diestra ahí, masturbando con parsimonia el miembro del menor, sobando el glande entre dos de sus dedos para después comenzar de nuevo un movimiento de sube y baja por aquel falo. Su otra mano la dedicó a acariciar el pecho y el torso del pelirrojo mientras apretaba suavemente aquellos botones rosa que otra vez comenzaban a endurecerse juntamente con el miembro de su pequeño niño._

 _-lo siento bebé- susurró al oído del pelirrojo mientras continuaba acariciando al menor aún sin moverse en lo absoluto en un intento desesperado por dejar que el menor se acostumbre a él y que el dolor pase -te amo pequeño, Merlín, lo siento. Tenía miedo, yo… tenía miedo de que… de aceptar que realmente te amo, por eso te traté de esa manera y yo… se que soy un idiota pero por favor, déjame intentarlo de nuevo, el hacerte sentir bien, yo…- un beso logró silenciar sus protestas mientras abría sus ojos y encontraba unas orbes azules mirarle_

 _-yo… si… lo estaba disfrutando solo… cuando tu… ya sabes… lo hiciste yo…- el tono carmín en las mejillas del menor hizo que el riera mientras sentía algunas lágrimas detenerse en sus mejillas -porqué…-_

 _-tuve miedo de haberte hecho daño. Realmente no quería que…-_

 _-cállate… Blaise- fui silenciado por unos labios tímidos que se cerraron sobre los míos. Un ligero gemido rompió el beso y cuando abrí los ojos una tímida mano guió mi mano que aún se encontraba sobre el miembro de mi oji-azul en un vaivén cadencioso. Sonreí mientras comenzaba a acariciar el ahora completamente duro falo de mi pequeño y a empujar suavemente mi miembro en aquella entrada recibiendo esta vez un gemido de completo placer._

 _Las penetraciones comenzaron a tomar fuerza mientras sentía a mi pelirrojo deshacerse en el placer y comenzar a apretar fuertemente su interior haciendo que mi pene pulsara. Unas estocadas más bastaron para venirme completamente en el interior de mi pequeño y llenarlo con mi esencia a la par que sentía cómo el cuerpo que sostenía se venía en un avasallador orgasmo que dejó mi mano cubierta completamente con su semen._

" _Nunca más volvería a cometer el mismo error, a partir de ahora cuidaría con mi propia vida a mi pequeño y no volvería a lastimarlo"_

Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios del Slytherin mientras se levantaba apresuradamente de su cama, como si esta quemara. Los recuerdos de aquella primera vez con su pequeño… ¡porqué justo ahora tenía que recordarlo! Una patada y un golpe con su puño a la pared le hicieron desfogar su ira cuando los recuerdos de aquella tarde en la que casi vuelve a dañar a la persona que él más quería le asaltaron

-¡Demonios!- gritó Blaise mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora**

Bien... se que en este momento me quieren matar y es comprensible que ...-se esconde en un rincón- ¡Por favor, no me maten! No es mi intención separarlos, juro que no TTwTT ... además si todo es miel sobre hojuelas ¡donde está la trama! xD... pero eso si, ellos terminan juntos y sobre una cama sí o sí aunque eso lo van a ver unos capítulos (si siguen la historia juro que lo van a ver TTwTT) Ahora, muchos ya habrán notado que si bien es cierto el título va dirigida hacia "una" pareja, en realidad se esta viendo de las tres... bien, eso no va a cambiar, seguiré mostrando a las 3 en pararalelo :P

Dos, ohhh si... lo olvidaba... para todas aquellas hermosas y maravillosas personas que han enviado un review GRACIAS!, juro que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien (hace un bueeeeeeen tiempo no escribo TTwTT) así que lo único que pido es que sigan dando sus críticas (constructivas o destructivas-tomatazos-amenazas de muerte) o su apoyo y la única manera de saberlo es si me lo dicen (incluso pueden comunicármelo por fc) pero porfa déjenme saber que tal lo estoy haciendo y...

Tres... el siguiente cap es para la pareja que tanto se aclama: TheoxNeville asi que sigan leyendo (va venir el cómo se conocieron :3) hagan sus apuestas, recuerden que aún falta saber lo del creador del libro :3 !

Y cuatro... lamento la tardanza! TwT... estuve en clases de ingles (si, demonios, quiero tomarlas porque muchos de los fics, doujinshis y mangas están en ese idioma TTwTT). La buena noticia es que ya terminé mi Inter. I ... y que voy a seguir el fic porque la verdad estoy algo atrasada en este TTwTT y eso me lleva al quinto punto... ¿qué días puedo subir los capítulos? La verdad es que estoy pensando fin de semana pero me gustaría saber lo que piensan. Escríbanme dando alguna sugerencia sobre ello :D ! Bien. Creo que eso es todo o.O ... ya estoy dejando muchas notas. En finnnn... Muchos agradecimientos a los lectores y a los que comentan un yaoioso deseo de que todas sus parejas canon se hagan realidad xD... ok :P

Hasta la proxima :D


End file.
